Fairly Slashy
by ana khouri
Summary: Kate is seeing a new side to Lauren and she isn't sure how she feels about it...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fairly Slashy – Part 1 (of 9 or 10)

**Fandom:** Fairly Legal

**Pairing:** Kate Reed/Lauren Reed

**Rating:** M (not through all of it but definitely at some points)

**Spoilers:** References to season 2 eps 1, 3, and 5. Part 1 has scenes from ep. 5, which I added after the fact because they fit in so well (oh the slashiness!).

**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, otherwise not-actual-incest would be a definite future for Fairly Legal.. And yes, there are direct quotes from ep 5 in part 1.

**A/N:** I wrote most of this before we saw most of the house so some of the blocking is a bit off..

**A/N 2:** Thank you to my lovely live-in beta (i.e. wife) Starbuck1980 who took time away from her epic Swan Queen fic to beta this and then cursed me for it drawing her in…

Part 1

Kate lay on the bed loaned to her by her widowed stepmother and stared at the ceiling. While she was grateful for the roof over her head after her boat blew up, she was finding it odd sharing a roof with the woman she had long hated for taking her mother's place in her father's affections. And it was easy to hate Lauren when she was standing beside her father like a trophy wife or when she was chastising her for having a conscience that wasn't in line with Reed & Reed's bottom line. It was less easy to hate Lauren when she was cursing the boiler for not working (particularly when it was after Kate had enjoyed a particularly luxurious shower) or when she was pouring herself a glass of wine after work, slowly pulling out the pins in her hair and letting her tough-edged persona melt away with the day. This Kate found disorienting.

And then there was her date. Lauren had walked by the District Attorney's office with her hair falling past her shoulders and a white dress hugging her body, a smile on her face. She was flirting, with someone. Kate supposed the 'with someone' was a bit obvious but the image so struck her that her brain had to emphasize the point that Lauren was with someone. And she looked amazing, physically beautiful and glowing in a way Kate had never seen. Kate wasn't horribly proud of her next move but the image of Lauren in _that_ dress caused Kate to follow her and her date into the elevator. The awkward conversation that followed was made even more awkward by her final comment as she held on to Lauren's shoulder, assuring her 'roomy' that she wouldn't 'wait up'. But that is exactly what she was doing.

She didn't understand her compulsion, they were barely friends and yet something between guilt, jealousy and curiosity compelled her to investigate this new side to her stepmother. Kate was half asleep in her downstairs bedroom when she heard the keys rattle in the front door and Lauren's laugh ringing through the empty entrance hall. She left her bed and snuck quietly to the top of the stairs to see if she could catch any of their conversation but all she could hear was Lauren saying she had a 'wonderful time.' It would've sounded like a line but Lauren's voice had a, certainly unusual, timbre to it that gave it the necessary earnestness. The door closed and Kate heard the click of Lauren's heels across the floor. She quickly moved to the couch as if to say she was listening unashamedly and as Lauren passed the edge of the protruding wall she paused for a moment at the sight of Kate watching her. She rolled her eyes and continued; realizing part of her had expected this.

"I didn't think you were going to wait up 'roomy'," Lauren quipped as she walked by, heading for the upstairs.

"Wow and you can be funny too, the many mysteries of Lauren Reed," Kate countered, feeling safer now that Lauren's sarcasm had jolted her from the disbelief at how stunning Lauren _still_ looked and back into their usual pattern of behavior.

Lauren stopped in her path and turned to fully face Kate, "Look, I'm not going to indulge your questions so go back to bed," Lauren stated with a sigh.

Kate was silent for a moment, not sure where this earnestness left her.

"I loved your father you know," Lauren added with a hint of nervousness, as if by way of explanation but more to cover Kate's unusual momentary silence.

Kate nodded. "I know," she said, looking down at her lap as the memory of her father washed over her. She looked up at Lauren and saw the memory of him etched across her face as well. Lauren focused on Kate's face and the memory was gone.

"Good night Kate," Lauren replied somberly as she continued on her route to the staircase and up the stairs.

"Good night Lauren," Kate replied before heading back to her bed.

* * *

The next few days passed without incident, or at least incident beyond their usual bickering at work and avoiding each other at home. Perhaps the avoiding had become less pronounced but either way when Kate walked in to the kitchen the following Tuesday to find Lauren staring at her solemnly she knew something was up.

"You know, what terrifies me is I think I'm actually becoming sensitive to your moods so what did I do? Did I forget to replace the towel roll?" Kate asked flippantly, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Kate we have to talk," Lauren said seriously.

Kate sighed, walking past Lauren dismissively. It was work then. Justin, Kate's ex-husband was running against the current District Attorney, Davidson, who they both knew to be corrupt and Lauren had the audacity to back Davidson. "If this is about Davidson and the campaign, I don't want to talk about it," she said in a sing-song voice, passing Lauren and exiting the kitchen.

"Kate," Lauren insisted as Kate reached the wall separating the kitchen from the living room, Kate rolled her eyes and reluctantly turned to listen, "When you were married, Justin wasn't faithful," Lauren said with a slow evenness. Kate's face fell but she didn't respond. "Please say I am not the first one telling you this," Lauren added, hating the pleading sound to her voice.

"Did Justin tell you?" Kate asked.

"No, Davidson did," Lauren responded, "That is why I said yesterday that I think he's going to win," she added downcast, interlacing her fingers.

"No one knew about this Lauren, no one," Kate said hurriedly, trying to track the possible ways he could've found out.

"Davidson told me in confidence but," she paused taking a deep breath, "he thinks it is about to hit the press," she finished, watching Kate's face fall further and wishing there was something she could do to stop this happening to her.

Kate stared wide-eyed, trying to comprehend the implications, before her phone vibrated in her hands. She took a breath, composing herself in a moment before answering it and, after a few words, running off to a mediation-related emergency.

Lauren watched her helplessly as she ran from the room.

* * *

Lauren stood in the shower, letting the water beat down on her back before tilting her head back and feeling new rivulets forming down her front, falling from her chest or meandering between her breasts to follow along her toned stomach and snake around her legs. She hadn't realized she was thinking but without meaning to she realized the perfect way of getting Davidson off Justin's back.

After her shower she dialed the number of a blogger she knew, creating a path of information insurance that should hold Davidson in check and save Kate the distress of a very public scandal.

She tried to kid herself that she was doing it for the firm, the scandal certainly wouldn't be good for Reed & Reed, but in reality it wasn't the firm she was thinking of at all.

* * *

"Are you waiting up for me?" Kate asked as she walked into the living room that night, later than usual, to see Lauren reclining on the couch. The parallel to the night she stayed up for Lauren did not go unrealised.

"Yea, actually I am," Lauren said closing the file she was working on.

Kate felt her stomach infuse with warmth at Lauren's words as butterflies began to form, waiting for her to continue.

"I thought you'd like to know that you can rest easy tonight," Lauren said oddly nervous now that Kate was standing in front of her, "Your personal business isn't going to go public," she finished calmly, enjoying the relief that passed across Kate's features as she took a few steps forward and sat on the couch at Lauren's feet.

"How can you be so sure?" Kate asked, her brows furrowed.

Lauren, hyper conscious of Kate's body inches from her bare feet, pulled herself to a sitting position.

"Just trust me," she said, folding into herself, her hands in her lap, "I have a keen hunch," she hinted.

Recognition spread across Kate's features at the realization that Lauren had done something to stop this coming to light.

Lauren smiled, it was honest and a little sleepy and Kate found it only added to the warmth of happiness pulling at her stomach and radiating to her extremities.

"Good night," Lauren said, moving off the couch and walking across the carpet to the stairs leading to the upper floor.

"Lauren," Kate said, turning to face Lauren's departing form.

Lauren turned, hugging her case file to her as if to protect her from the feelings Kate's presence was causing.

"Thank you," Kate said simply, her eyes radiating the depth of meaning this held for her.

"You'd do the same for me," Lauren responded before giving Kate a thin-lipped smile and wishing her good night.

Kate watched Lauren leave with a lump in her throat, unsure how to process what had just happened between them. She flopped back on the couch, basking in the warmth and electricity in the room, trying not to think too hard about the reasons for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Fairly Slashy – Part 2

**Fandom:** Fairly Legal

**Pairing:** Kate Reed/Lauren Reed

**Rating:** M (not through all of it but definitely at some points)

**Spoilers:** References to season 2 eps 1, 3, and 5. Part 1 has scenes from ep. 5, which I added after the fact because they fit in so well (oh the slashiness!).

**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, otherwise not-actual-incest would be a definite future for Fairly Legal.. And yes, there are direct quotes from ep 5 in part 1.

**A/N:** I wrote most of this before we saw most of the house so some of the blocking is a bit off..

**A/N 2:** Thank you to my lovely live-in beta (i.e. wife) Starbuck1980 who took time away from her epic Swan Queen fic to beta this and then cursed me for it drawing her in…

Part 2

"Of course Lauren is hot," Leo assured Kate, handing her a coffee as Kate reclined in the chair behind her desk, Leo stretching out in an easy chair opposite her.

It had been a supposedly hypothetical question; one Kate had been wrestling with since Lauren's date. Try as she might she couldn't convince herself was completely unrelated to her body reacting to Lauren's presence. It had only gotten worse since the night Lauren had waited up for her.

"In a very respectful 'signs my paychecks' kind of way of course," he added looking around to ensure no one was in hearing distance. "Is her date the other week bothering you because your 'evil' stepmother has a more active social life than your newly-divorced a..." he trailed off as Kate shot him a look, demurely sipping his own drink before sarcastically correcting himself, "of course not, this has nothing to do with Justin and everything to do with you having to hots for your stepmom," Leo joked, raising his eyebrows at Kate.

Kate's stomach twinged as she forced the broad grin over her face, grabbing a few M&Ms and throwing them at Leo as he ducked out of the office, careful not to spill his own coffee as he nearly careened into Lauren in his hasty exit.

Lauren rolled her eyes and entered Kate's office. She had given up on controlling the behavior of these particular employees. Despite their off-kilter relationship they were a highly effective team and as long as she got results she was happy to let them continue in their odd manner, within reason. Giving up Leo had been hard, he had been a very able replacement for her own assistant while Kate was gone, but she wasn't sure anyone else could handle Kate quite like Leo. She certainly couldn't.

Lauren walked toward Kate and handed her a file, "Here is the file for the mediation in ten minutes," she said matter-of-factly.

"Which mediation?" Kate asked leaning forward to taking the file, her fingers glancing against Lauren's (why did that cause her fingers to tingle?) and looking at her watch while taking an anxious glug of the coffee Leo had just provided.

"Lauren has a mediation for you," Leo said, popping his head around the door, "she'll give you the file when you get in," he added before promptly departing. (Lauren rolled her eyes again - _usually_ very able assistant, she internally corrected.)

Lauren gestured to the space previously held by Leo, "that mediation. You should check your messages more often Kate," she said as she turned to leave.

Kate pulled a face at Lauren's back but fixed it back into an insincere smile as Lauren quarter-turned back to her, "As you're not up to date on the case please note that these are two of our top clients," Lauren added, folding her hands together before spreading them before her.

"They always are," Kate said under her breath with a bit more venom than intended.

Lauren turned the rest of the way to face her, "If you want to keep mediating, then yes, they all are," Lauren's deepened voice half threatened, "but these are both high paying clients and one is considering opening a new line of product which could make it a conflict of interest for us to represent them both," she explained, "We need to keep them both Kate so get them on the same page," she finished, leaving Kate's office before she could respond.

Kate dropped herself in her chair with a sigh as she took another sip of her coffee, opening the file and wondering why her stomach still felt like it had a knot in it.

* * *

At various points during the morning Lauren found herself watching Kate from outside the mediation room. She was sometimes sweet, sometimes firm but always able to find an equitable path, even when none seemed possible. She went to extremes to find this in some cases, Lauren didn't really agree with her methods, but her outcomes spoke for themselves and Lauren respected Kate's ability to control the situation to get a resolution. At least in mediations, her personal life was a completely different matter. She would never tell her that of course but she was lucky to have Teddy's very able daughter on board.

The parties were departing and Kate looked up, catching Lauren's eye. Lauren quickly turned away, hugging the file she was holding closer and trying to leave, pretending her presence was a momentary pause in her path.

Kate, on a high from the resolution, rushed out of the mediation room and plopped herself in Lauren's path.

"Did you need me?" Kate asked, trying to read something in Lauren's eyes but the humanity she sometimes saw at home was buried beneath her rock-hard work exterior.

"I was just curious how it was going," Lauren replied.

"Well you left at an odd time for that," Kate parried, trying to suss out why Lauren would have left her spot outside the mediation room if that was what she wanted.

Lauren felt herself colour slightly, she wasn't sure herself why she had left so suddenly. "Did you get them to agree to drop the new line?" she asked exasperatedly to cover the odd circumstance of her departure.

"I got them on the same page," she assured Lauren before pretending to see something over Lauren's shoulder and running for her office.

In the safety of her office she watched as Lauren was approached by one of the clients.

"So how did you do it?" Leo asked from the armchair, watching Lauren while snacking on popcorn. He passed the bowl to Kate who grabbed a handful before explaining.

"The newer client is still going to produce the new line and Reed & Reed will still represent both of them, but not where the companies overlap," Kate confirmed.

"Lauren won't be happy about that," Leo said watching as Lauren shook hands with both of the clients and then turned to Kate's office.

Leo slid the popcorn bowl on Kate's desk and then did a very convincing monologue of transferring a call while leaving, which Kate then 'picked up' just in time to avoid speaking to Lauren who had entered the office upon Leo's departure. Kate held her finger up to Lauren and did a similarly superb monologue of talking to someone on the phone before hanging up, folding her hands on her desk and looking at Lauren as sweetly as she could muster.

"I didn't think I needed to specify that I wanted to keep ALL the business with Reed & Reed," Lauren remarked coldly, folding her arms across her chest, "your deal lost us a third of the business."

"You told me to keep them and get them on the same page. The investment was happening but they both wanted to stay primarily with Reed & Reed as much as you wanted to keep them, this was the only way to make everyone happy," Kate said.

"Except me," Lauren said, uncrossing her arms, and leaving Kate in her empty office.

Kate frowned at the exiting form, grabbing another handful of popcorn and trying to brush Lauren's annoyance from her mind.

* * *

Lauren sat down at her kitchen table and took a sip of the wine she had just decanted. She let it fall down her throat as the taste relaxed her. She pulled the pins out of her hair, letting the strands fall and release the physical pressure from her skull as the wine worked on the emotional pressure of the day. She stood from the table and took the fish from the fridge, turning on the oven.

* * *

Kate entered the house a bit hesitantly, not sure if her most recent scene with Lauren would have any affect on their implicit agreement to cohabit without interaction.

"Hi Kate, perfect timing," Lauren said, a bit too chipper to be believed, as Kate took a few more steps into the house. Lauren was setting the table for two. "I made dinner," she said, gesturing for Kate to sit.

"Did I walk into Stepford?" Kate asked taking in Lauren's loose ponytail and slightly stained white apron covering a fitted T-shirt and shorts, the exposed sides of the apron revealing half an inch of bare skin. She hesitantly sat in the seat proffered.

Lauren shot Kate a mock-insulted glance before hurrying back to the oven to take out the fish.

"I cooked for your father all the time, but it is depressing cooking for one," she began as she served up dinner from the various pans, "I thought I would apologize for my earlier behavior by making you dinner. While I don't agree with the outcome I don't expect you to second guess me at my job and I shouldn't do it to you," she finished, putting a plate in front of Kate.

"It's oven baked salmon with spinach and pasta with a garlic and lemon drizzle sauce," Lauren continued as she left Kate's place at the table, took off her apron and sat at her own place opposite Kate.

"Smells wonderful," Kate said as she hesitantly picked up her fork and speared a bit of fish. Lauren had taken a bite and was chewing happily, looking at Kate expectantly.

"I'm still trying to figure out if this is safe or if I've stumbled into some alternate universe where my stepmother/boss is nice to me and we eat dinner together," Kate said with, she hoped, the right amount of sarcasm as she let her fork rest on her plate.

"Kate, please just grow up, I'm hardly going to poison you," she replied, "And, after tonight, I can stop being nice if you'd prefer," she added spearing another piece of fish.

Kate was silent for a moment before picking up her fork and, looking into Lauren's eyes, eating it off her fork.

Lauren watched with interest as Kate took the piece of fish in her mouth and chewed, watching her eyes widen as the taste hit her palate.

"This is really good," she said with her mouth still full. She covered her mouth in embarrassment, swallowed her food and reached for her wine glass.

"I am seriously impressed," Kate said before taking a sip.

Lauren only smiled and returned to her own plate.

Silent eating ensued as they both tried to figure out how long the silence could last before it became awkward.

"So what made you become a mediator?" Lauren asked tentatively, her eyes soft and caring like Kate had never seen them.

"Being a lawyer," Kate quipped before realizing this was not exactly the time for bravado, "seriously?" she asked.

Lauren put her fork down and focused on Kate, "Seriously," she answered.

Kate looked down at her plate, feeling Lauren's gaze on her but unsure how to meet it without her false confidence.

"When I was a lawyer there was this case where our client was being sued by a family whose child had been nearly blinded by their product, some new medication," Kate began, looking up hesitantly and forcing herself to make eye contact despite the annoying tingling it was causing down her spine, "Because the family was aware it was an experimental drug and blindness was a possible side effect it was an easy win for me but I'll never forget the young girl's smile as I left the courtroom, begging her father for ice cream," Kate finished, her eyes misting over as she looking back at her plate. "I decided at that point that there had to be a way for everyone to win, even if the lawyers didn't," she finished, putting another piece of fish in her mouth to cover her nervousness and looking up into Lauren's eyes.

Lauren was looking past Kate, considering what she had just heard and Kate watched her, feeling anxious for a reply, any sort of reply, which would clear the air that was tightening around them both.

"We're not _all _bad you know," Lauren replied cautiously after a long silence, taking a sip of her wine and watching Kate.

Kate nodded, chewing and swallowing her food, thankful that it was giving her time to think of a response to the personal undercurrent in that comment.

"There are sometimes better ways to do things," Kate replied generally, unwilling to give her stepmother forgiveness quite so easily. Although she wasn't sure what she was not forgiving her for.

Lauren felt the guarded insult and fake-smiled, taking another bite. She chewed and swallowed slowly before continuing, "and sometimes you have to be an adult and do things that don't have a happy ending," Lauren countered, raising her voice a notch.

"I refused to be resigned to that," Kate instantly replied with sincerity as she put the last forkful in her mouth and put her fork down. She looked up, willing Lauren to argue with her.

Instead Lauren laughed, wiping her mouth with the napkin in her lap before putting it on her empty plate.

"You will never cease to surprise me Kate Reed," Lauren said leaning back and taking a sip of her wine.

Kate, unsure why Lauren had backed down, held her own wine to her lips but instead of drinking it she watched Lauren. While her persona usually filled the room this Lauren was smaller somehow, she still radiated the same strength but without that strength being overwhelming. And yet without Lauren wearing her strength like a shield Kate didn't know how to interact, how to function with a Lauren who wasn't second guessing her and chastising her for one thing or another. A Lauren she couldn't bait.

What was even more odd was that Lauren had not only apologized for acting ridiculous earlier she had created a scene in which they were forced to interact outside of work and then backed down from an argument. It was actually really nice and she couldn't understand why she was trying to undermine it by arguing.

She watched Lauren hold the glass to her lips for a moment, her free hand playing with the necklace at her throat. She followed the line of Lauren's fingers to the chain, up her neck and to her throat as the knot in her own stomach sent electrical currents through her body. She continued to follow the curve of Lauren's throat to her jaw only to catch Lauren's eyes looking curiously at her.

A lump caught in Kate's throat, worrying for the briefest of moments that Lauren could read her thoughts. She shook off Lauren's gaze before standing up with a sudden vigor and a forced smile. Without comment she started to clear the dishes from the table.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" Lauren asked as she stood, taking her empty glass and Kate's napkin.

Kate shook her head, "No, but my parents taught me to help clean up when I didn't cook," she replied bitingly as she started to load the dishwasher.

Lauren came up behind her to put her glass in the dishwasher before sliding past Kate to get to the dishes on the stove. Kate's breath hitched at the contact of Lauren's front against her back before she made a renewed effort to get this done as quickly as possible. Lauren grabbed the dishes on the stove and came up behind Kate again, putting her hand on Kate's hip to warn her that she was behind her. Kate bit her lip as shocks of electricity ran from the spot on her hip downward. They finished filling the dishwasher together and Kate walked toward the table before turning to thank Lauren for dinner.

"Kate is something wrong?" Lauren asked, concern painting her features.

Kate smiled widely, the truest fake smile she could muster, "No, it's fine, I should just be

getting to bed," she said unconvincingly.

"It's only seven," Lauren replied dryly.

"But you know how much I can procrastinate," Kate replied with a smile, keeping a firm hold on the chair back as Lauren took a few steps toward her.

Kate let go of the chair and took a few more steps toward her bedroom.

"Ok," Lauren said bemused, "I'll see you tomorrow then," Lauren said as Kate made it the rest of the way to the top of the stairs.

"Good night Lauren," Kate said forced-casually before running down the stairs.

Lauren stared after Kate's departing form oddly, wondering what exactly was happening between them and why her absence could make her feel so empty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Fairly Slashy – Part 3

**Fandom:** Fairly Legal

**Pairing:** Kate Reed/Lauren Reed

**Rating:** M

**Spoilers:** References to season 2 eps 1, 3, and 5. Part 1 has scenes from ep. 5, which I added after the fact because they fit in so well (oh the slashiness!).

**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, otherwise not-actual-incest would be a definite future for Fairly Legal..

**A/N: **Thank you to my lovely live-in beta (i.e. wife) Starbuck1980 (who took time away from her epic Swan Queen fic to beta this and then cursed me for it drawing her in…never fear she's back to Swan Queen)

Part 3

Kate shut the door behind her and leaned against it, taking in measured breaths. She could still feel the electricity of Lauren's touch on her back and hip and, as much as she tried to ignore it, her brain started putting together the pieces in bold print – the way she acted oddly about Lauren's date, the fact she couldn't take her eyes off her (both before her date and at several points this evening) in addition to the fact they spent most of their time arguing – they all pointed to one thing that Kate was loathe to admit.

She dove into the bedcovers, still unmade from the previous night, and hid under them as if they could protect her from the functionings of her own body.

* * *

Lauren sat in her upstairs living room, although it was more like a study for the amount of books shelved around the room, with a book and a glass of wine but try as she might she couldn't stop her mind trailing back to dinner.

While Lauren had her share of conflicting feelings when it came to Kate Reed she couldn't deny that there had always been something tangible between them, something that made them such perfect verbal sparring partners. And yet she had been honestly surprised at her own feelings, particularly when Kate's obvious attraction resulted in such childish butterflies. Perhaps the dishwasher maneuvering had been a bit too much but pushing Kate was a baseline she couldn't seem to stray from. She laughed inwardly at the memory of Kate declaring that she was going to bed at seven, trying to ignore her own selfish reasons for forcing them in such close quarters in the first place.

After hiding under her sheets for longer than she'd care to admit while going through the states of disbelief, questioning, anger and frustration Kate Reed decided that there was only one way of determining the truth with absolute certainty. She left her bed (it was 8:30) and walked up her stairs and the next flight of stairs to the upstairs living quarters. She found Lauren in the room her father liked to call the study, an empty wine glass on the side table and a half read book in her hands.

Lauren looked up when Kate entered.

The bravado that had pushed Kate up two flights of stairs instantly vanished and she stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before Lauren invited her in warmly and gestured her to sit in the couch opposite.

"Couldn't sleep?" Lauren asked jovially, a slight smirk on her lips.

"Didn't procrastinate as much as I thought," Kate replied with astounding realism, taking the offered seat.

"You're still in your work clothes," Lauren noted, raking her eyes over Kate's form. She was wearing one of her many dresses, this one was shorter than many and Lauren's eyes lingered on her thighs for a moment or two longer than entirely prudent. She was feeling more intoxicated by the moment and, despite the more obvious reason, blamed the wine.

Kate crossed her legs (she was sans shoes at least) with as much poise as she could muster, leaning back and spreading her arms on the back of the couch, "saves laundry," she replied confidently.

Lauren chuckled, "Stubborn to a fault, you are just like your father." She stood up and sat next to Kate, close enough that Kate could feel the heat from her body, "At least in some respects," Lauren breathed, wondering at her own impulses as she looked into Kate's eyes and leaned a bit closer.

Kate's breath caught in her throat and she swallowed.

Lauren forced the second-guessing from her thoughts, reveling in the desire coursing off both of them and the nervousness coming from Kate.

Kate was trying to process what Lauren was up to but her body was short-circuiting her brain. Lauren's mouth was far too close for her own well-being and Lauren was sliding her bare foot along Kate's bare thigh.

Kate jumped up, "I can't," she said to the commands of her own body as she made for the door.

Lauren jumped in front of her and shut the door, leaning on it. "Can't what?" she asked, forcing the question as her eyes sparkled with an unexpected hint of mischief.

Kate, who had nearly collided with Lauren's body in her haste, was finding her resolve, or cowardice, melting under her desire. She stared at the door and then Lauren, trying to process how to escape, not horribly sure she wanted to.

"Kate," Lauren said softly, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Uh," Kate replied.

"You're staring again," Lauren pointed out. And sure enough Kate had been tracing Lauren's lips in her mind.

Kate swallowed hard, her lips parting in anticipation but she couldn't bring herself to close the gap.

Although Lauren was teasing Kate relentlessly she was also falling to the course of her own desire. She put her leg in between Kate's and ran her bare knee along the inside of her thigh, willing Kate to come closer. She held Kate's eyes, watching her fight to keep them focused as Lauren maneuvered her knee higher and then lower again. Kate bit her lip but made no other move.

"Kate," Lauren whispered, her breath tickling Kate's lips, "Kiss me," she said in the same whispered tone, softly commanding.

The words shivered down Kate's spine inflaming the fire that was driving her mad, "But…" Kate began to argue.

Lauren placed a finger across Kate's lips until she stopped looking like she wanted to protest. She was about to remove it when Kate opened her mouth, flicking her tongue against Lauren's finger and tracing a path to the tip before pulling it between her lips, drawing it slowly into her mouth.

Lauren's desire, which had been reasonably well reigned-in moments ago, sent unexpected shivers through her body that pooled between her thighs. She used her new leverage to pull Kate's mouth, from inside, towards her and their lips met as Lauren withdrew her finger.

The kiss was hesitant at first but Lauren pulled her closer. Kate's hands came awkwardly to Lauren's face, tangling in her hair as their lips parted slightly allowing tentative contact of tongues.

Lauren's hands moved from Kate's head to her hips, pulling them closer. The touch on her hips sent a sobering shock through Kate and she jumped away.

"I can't," she said again, holding her hand to her lips and grabbing for the door handle.

Lauren backed away from the door, watching with a mixture of pain and sadness as Kate left without a word. She heard her feet pound down the stairs and down the next set of stairs. There was silence for a moment and then she heard Kate on the stairs again. The front door opened, closed and, a few minutes later, a car pulled up (she had called a cab then) and left.

Lauren sighed shakily, unsure how to process her own role in what had just happened. She took a sobering breath and tried to go back to her book but her thoughts would allow her no release. She gave up reading and got ready for bed; hoping sleep could erase the fear, embarrassment and want throbbing through her system.

* * *

Kate was thankful, not for the first time, that the couch in her office was so comfortable and that she kept a set of gym clothes in her bottom drawer. But as she lay on her couch all she could think of was Lauren. Her breath across her face, the blonde's knee between her thighs, her lips driving her mad with want. Her brain forced her to relive the night in flashes and even the way Lauren watched her take that first bite of fish made Kate wet with desire. She wanted her lips back, kissing her jawline…

Kate pounded her pillow in frustration, hoping it would alleviate some of the pent up energy she had but it didn't. She trailed her fingers across her face, first where Lauren had touched, kissed, then where she wanted her to kiss. The line went from her jaw down her neck and under her shirt. Her nipples hardened as she stroked them before tracing the line lower, edging her belly button before tangling in dark curls. Her fingers found the wetness she knew would be there and slid inside her, two fingers, as deep as she could push them. She forced them deeper and pulled them out, wanting to both get off and hurt herself for allowing Lauren to put her in such a state. But thoughts of Lauren just made her even more wet and she was soon panting, fucking her fingers until they were sore. She came with a tempered groan, breathing heavily as she pulled her slick fingers out.

Thankfully Leo had short-circuited the security cameras in her office last time she slept in here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Fairly Slashy – Part 4

**Fandom:** Fairly Legal

**Pairing:** Kate Reed/Lauren Reed

**Rating:** M (not through all of it but definitely at some points)

**Spoilers:** References to season 2 eps 1, 3, and 5.

**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, otherwise not-actual-incest would be a definite future for Fairly Legal..

**A/N: **Thank you to my lovely live-in beta (i.e. wife) Starbuck 1980 (who took time away from her epic Swan Queen fic to beta this and then cursed me for it drawing her in…Never fear Regals she's back to Swan Queen)

Part 4

Lauren took a deep breath as she walked toward the entrance of Reed & Reed. She still wasn't over the embarrassment of her actions, Kate was her stepdaughter for god sakes, but she knew she would have to live with them. The only thing she could do now was ensure nothing inappropriate happened in the future, regardless of her feelings.

She took another deep breath and entered the office, her mask perfectly in place and her hair tied tightly back. No matter what had happened between her and Kate she would ensure it didn't damage their working relationship.

* * *

Kate was at her desk, chewing on a pen cap, when Lauren walked by. She tried not to notice but Lauren nodded discretely, acknowledging her presence without creating a fuss. Kate couldn't stop the heat that rose in her body at Lauren's momentary glance. She had no idea how she was going to function in the management meeting later on. Why had it been moved from Monday? On Monday she wouldn't have had the feeling of Lauren's leg running up her thigh running through her head on repeat.

Leo walked in, glancing behind him to see Lauren enter her own office.

"Is it just me or is Lauren's hair a bit looser than usual," Leo said, "metaphorically I mean," he clarified awkwardly, sitting down on the edge of the armchair opposite Kate's desk.

Kate looked at him oddly for a moment before shaking her head and returning to the work she was failing to complete on her desk.

"You know what they say about people who chew pen caps," Leo said gesturing to Kate's very chewed pen cover, "Sexually frustrated," he whispered.

"Ha. Ha," Kate forced out, not amused in the slightest.

She put her pen down and folded her hands on top of the papers.

"Is there a reason you're in here or is it just to comment on my sex life?" Kate asked perhaps a bit too harshly.

"Grumpiness is another sign," Leo said handing her a file, "The mediation for today, they've been in there for 20 minutes already," he finished.

Kate sighed as Leo slipped out; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

The mediation was an easy one, as they go, and only kept her until midday. After it was over she took a walk to grab lunch, making it two steps out the door before she had a call on her cell, it was Lauren.

"Did you forget we had a meeting?" she asked.

Kate ran down the road.

"Uh, no, I'm just getting back from lunch, I'll be right up," she lied, speeding away from the building.

"I know you don't take these meetings seriously but as a major partner it is your responsibility to at least be aware of the issues facing Reed & Reed," Lauren lectured.

"Lauren, what did you say, I'm loosing….. elevator," Kate replied hanging up abruptly.

She made it to the café and got in line, trying to ignore the fact that Lauren's voice had a completely new tenor to it and it was causing the knot in her stomach to constrict all the further.

* * *

She was only 20 minutes late for the meeting. Ben was showing off a pie chart of billable hours broken down by department and even Lauren looked bored. Kate sat a few chairs down from Lauren, realizing too late that Lauren was clearly in her side-vision. She watched her stepmother (trying to reinforce that connection was all that was keeping her sane at the moment) as she traced her pen along her bottom lip absently, politely acknowledging Ben at all the correct moments. Kate watched the path of the pen, remembering the sweet taste of Lauren's lips before Ben said her name (possibly for the second time). Her head snapped to him.

"Are you following?" he asked half-condescendingly, half because she didn't look like she was even paying attention. (After all she hadn't been.)

She tried to turn her attention to Ben but even watching the presentation properly she couldn't avoid the fact her eyes caught Lauren's surreptitious glances, each one sending little shocks down her spine.

* * *

Since Kate walked in Lauren hadn't the faintest idea what Ben was talking about. She smiled and nodded at all the right places, life had taught her that, but the entirety of her body was focused on Kate's proximity. It made her a little breathless.

* * *

Kate left the meeting while Ben and Lauren were still talking, making a beeline for the bathroom. When she entered she looked under the stalls, they were empty, before taking a deep breath. She splashed some cold water on her face and wiped it off. It helped a little. She entered one of the stalls and had just flushed, her body half way out of the stall, when she heard heels enter the bathroom. She pulled herself back inside, shutting the stall door with the hopes it wasn't Lauren and/or she hadn't seen her.

"Kate," Lauren said, it was half statement half question.

Kate exited sheepishly, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Yes?" she asked, acting as if it were normal that she jumped into a stall to escape conversation. She went over to wash her hands, standing one sink over from where Lauren had turned to touch up her eyeliner, taking measured glances at Kate in the mirror.

"Just didn't want you to feel you needed to duck me," she said, putting her eyeliner back in her purse.

"Of course not," Kate said blustering as she finished washing her hands. She crossed to the towels, walking behind Lauren as Lauren started unpinning her hair. Kate forced herself to maintain her path, act normally, as the scent of Lauren's shampoo assaulted her senses giving her memory-induced goose bumps. She leaned in impulsively, wanting the high she got from her scent, backing away hurriedly as Lauren turned to face her.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked in a hushed tone, her voice containing none of her usual calm evenness.

Kate stared back, it was bad enough that Lauren turning had increased the smell of her shampoo but now she was facing Kate, lips inches away, her newly released golden waves framing her face.

Kate took the tiniest of steps forward, her heart hammering in her chest, overriding the useless cautions being sent from her brain.

"Kate what are you doing?" Lauren asked again, a hint of fear in a voice otherwise husky with desire.

Kate reached out her hand, trying to memorise Lauren's face like this, beautiful and venerable. She edged her fingers along Lauren's jaw line as Lauren bit her lip to maintain a sliver of control over her otherwise aroused body.

"I'm kissing you," Kate replied as she leaned in, pausing when their lips were a hairsbreadth away to breathe Lauren in, before softly touching their lips together.

The kiss was gentle, slow and deep and when it broke Lauren searched Kate's face, not sure what she was looking for. Kate smiled.

Lauren leaned back and slapped Kate, "Don't you ever compromise my standing in this firm like that again," Lauren growled, regaining control of her senses.

The door opened and they both turned to see Leo entering with Kate's coat. Kate was still holding her cheek, a shocked expression on her face. Lauren's mask fell into place.

"You say a word Leonardo and Kate will have to find another assistant," Lauren preemptively stated, a cold evenness in her voice that had been missing moments ago.

Leo, a confused look on his face, made a zipper motion over his mouth. Paused and then unzipped his mouth, "Kate, you're late for your meeting with Judge Nicastro," he said holding her coat out to her as he backed out of the room slowly.

"Thank you Leo," Kate said with an unusually unenergetic terseness, grabbing her coat from Leo's hand and following him out of the bathroom.

As soon as she was out of range of Leo she got a text.

'_What was that?'_ Leo asked.

'_Didn't you hear Lauren?'_ Kate asked, not sure she really wanted to explain. Not sure she could.

'_She said I couldn't _say_ anything. I'm not _saying_ anything,'_ his reply pointed out.

Despite the confused emotions churning inside her she smiled.

'_Way to think like a lawyer,'_ Kate typed, trying to avoid the question proper.

'_You're avoiding the question,_' came Leo's response.

She smiled again. _'It's a long story, sleepover in my office?' _she replied.

'_Understood,'_ came Leo's reply. She could picture his furrowed brow and the possible salute that may have accompanied that statement. She slid her phone in her pocket, still not knowing how or what she would tell Leo.

* * *

She was unsurprisingly very late to Judge Nicastro's office, which made him more bad-tempered than usual. He gave her a new case, explaining in great detail while ensuring Kate was listening. She wasn't but nodded as needed. When he finished he handed her a file that was the size of a law textbook and told her they would be at her office the following morning.

"What?" she said looking at the size of the file, the time of their arrival being the first thing she had registered.

"See you in two days," He said dismissing her from his office, "And I'm a friend of the family so don't let me down," he added.

"Two days?" she exclaimed as he stood up and ushered her out of his office.

"That's it. Goodbye Kate," he said evenly as he shut the door behind her.

* * *

She walked back to her office, hefting the file from one side to the other while juggling her coffee, trying to figure out exactly what had happened in the bathroom earlier. She had finally acknowledged what they both (she thought) wanted and Lauren had accused her of undermining her standing in the firm. Was she really that insecure? Although Kate realized the bathroom wasn't the best place for her acknowledgement and if it hadn't been Leo... She sighed, realizing Lauren had a point, if Ben found out somehow he would be insufferable. It didn't mean the slap was called for…

She snuck back into her office without interruption (amazingly, although it helped that Lauren was avoiding her for obvious reasons and Leo was avoiding her so as not to get in trouble with Lauren) and closed the vertical blinds she rarely used, sitting at her desk with only the minimal light from her desk lamp. She opened the file and stared blankly at it. It was a Will dispute, she could gather that even barely paying attention. She shook her head and took another sip of the coffee, turning the page and trying to focus on the case in hand.

It was indeed complicated and Kate spent the next few hours poring over the case notes, only realizing what time it was when Leo snuck in with a change of clothes and a blanket. He opened the blinds to reveal the darkened office beyond and Kate sighed, rubbed her eyes and shut the case notes.

Leo left again and came back with a pizza, half meat, half pepper and onion, and a six-pack of bottled beer. Kate smiled and came to sit on the floor where Leo had moved her chairs aside and put down a blanket.

"Thank you Leo," She said as she grabbed a slice of pepper and onion pizza, taking a bite.

Leo sat on the other side of the pizza box before grabbing a piece from his side and taking a bite.

"So?" he asked when he had swallowed his first bite.

"So what?" Kate asked, a knowing smile on her face as she grabbed one of the beers and opened it, taking a sip and setting it down carefully.

"You're teasing me," he exclaimed, taking another bite.

"Of course I am," Kate replied, picking up her pizza again and taking a bite.

"I want to know about that which I am not allowed to speak," Leo said opening his own beer and taking a sip.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," Kate replied with a false innocence.

Leo looked at her intently, trying to read her mind.

Kate put her pizza down laughing and waving her arms in front of her head both to block his mind reading and to surrender.

"That's better," Leo said self-assured, grabbing another piece of pizza and taking a bite.

"It's a long story Leo can I finish my pizza first?" Kate asked, trying to delay until she could find the right words.

Leo nodded begrudgingly, taking a bite of his own pizza. They continued to eat in silence, Leo occasionally trying to read her brain, which only made Kate burst into giggles while trying not to choke on her pizza or her beer.

When they had finished the pizza and polished off two bottles each Kate flopped down on her couch and Leo grabbed the armchair. He put on his best Freud accent and said, "what is it my young one?" while pretending to smoke a pipe.

"Not Freud, he'll just tell me it is because I desired my father," Kate said, her voice becoming screechingly high as she covering her face with her hands.

"Sorry Kate," Leo replied back in his own tone, Freud is the only famous therapist I can do. He paused. "What it is that is twoubling you my child?" he instead asked with a higher pitched voice and a lisp.

Kate looked at him oddly, "What is that from?"

"Xena," he replied, "Nevermind," he added before getting back on track. "Seriously Kate, what did you do to make…," he paused and ran to get their phones, handing Kate hers as she sat up on the couch.

_'…Lauren slap you?'_ he texted.

Kate put her phone down and took a deep breath. "I kissed her," she said softly, staring at the phone in her lap.

Leo stared at Kate for a second to see if she was kidding but she looked up tentatively when Leo didn't reply.

"You're serious," he said.

Kate nodded pursing her lips as her gaze wandered around the room.

"I think I need context," Leo said, looking at Kate intently.

Kate flopped back on the couch. She took a deep breath and started telling Leo how Lauren was different in 'real' life and those glimpses were making Kate see her in an entirely different light. She then relayed the highly awkward incident with Lauren's date before glossing over the scenes in the study and in the bathroom. It was a relief to be stating the thoughts and feelings she had been keeping pushed down for god-knows how long and she was again thankful that she had Leo in her life.

"And that is why you asked if she was hot? And Freud – oh Kate," Leo connected when she had finished, "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Kate sat up and put her hands over Leo's, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it but it does feel weird – she is my stepmother after all," Kate exclaimed standing, putting her hands to her back, "what if Freud was right? What if this is all some odd process of grief?" Kate asked, feeling the tears stinging at the edges of her eyes.

Leo got up and stood before Kate, grabbing her hands, "Kate, listen to me, this is not about your father," he said looking in her eyes, "I can't guarantee how this will play out but I know you and you wouldn't fight for something as hard as you've fought to understand this unless there was some truth to it," he pointed out.

Kate nodded, heading back to the couch and sitting down.

Leo sat back in his chair and they continued to chat about everything from Lauren to _Game of Thrones_ until he left around midnight. Kate fell asleep feeling much better than she had in weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Fairly Slashy – Part 5 (of 9)

**Fandom:** Fairly Legal

**Pairing:** Kate Reed/Lauren Reed

**Rating:** M (not through all of it but definitely at some points)

**Spoilers:** References to season 2 eps 1, 3, and 5.

**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, otherwise not-actual-incest would be a definite future for Fairly Legal..

**A/N: **Thank you to my lovely live-in beta (i.e. wife) Starbuck1980 (who took time away from her epic Swan Queen fic to beta this and then cursed me for it drawing her in…)

Part 5 

Lauren couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in bed for hours before getting up at one and heading into the study to clear her head, curling up in the armchair. She had been so determined to put the other night out of her head that she had almost forgotten about Kate. She had convinced herself that Kate wouldn't respond, that she would be content to bury it but she now realized what a preposterous assumption that was to make about Kate Reed. Her stomach fluttered as she remembered Kate in the bathroom, pulling her in...

She exhaled suddenly, standing up and pacing the room. What was this? More importantly what was she going to do about it?

She turned her thoughts over in her head, trying to understand while fighting against the understanding. She finally collapsed against the door, remembering too late her own indiscretion. The feeling of her own desire welled up inside her, creating a lump in her throat and try as she would she couldn't deny it.

* * *

Kate was showered, her office was clean and she was at her desk at eight. She was reviewing the file Judge Nicastro had given her when Lauren came in, shutting the blinds to Kate's office and seating herself on the opposite side of Kate's desk, crossing her legs.

"Come home," Lauren said.

"Home?" Kate asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Lauren rolled her eyes, holding her tongue to the roof of her mouth as she tried to stop the blush rising to her cheeks.

"It is ridiculous you staying here when I have multiple bedrooms not being used, come back to the house," Lauren clarified.

"And?" Kate gestured between them, "What do we do about this?" she asked.

Lauren sighed, staring purposefully at Kate and making it quite clear she didn't want to discuss this here or now.

Kate smiled and leaned forward, waiting for her response.

"Can we agree to give each other space until we figure out whatever, 'this' is?" Lauren replied making air quotation marks around 'this.'

Kate leaned back in her chair and smiled, watching Lauren's obvious discomfort with more than a little satisfaction.

"How about…" Kate began, "We talk about 'this' tonight over dinner in my office, your food choice, and then we'll decide if I'm coming 'home'," Kate challenged, a gleam in her eye.

Lauren paused for a moment, her lips pressed together.

She leaned forward staring evenly into Kate's eyes, "My food choice, my office," she countered, for no reason other than needing to keep a small piece of the upper hand.

"Deal," Kate agreed. "See? Mediation. Everyone wins," Kate said smiling expansively.

Lauren just raised an eyebrow, her lips quirking in a half smile. She stood, folding her hands in her lap nervously. "I also want to say I'm sorry for slapping you yesterday, I could've handled that better," she added.

Kate nodded, "Apology accepted," she said evenly, "I could've handled that better too," she admitted.

Lauren nodded and walked out without a further word.

As soon as the door shut Kate's nerves, which had been held at bay by professional competence, flooded her. A dozen questions rattled inside her brain ranging from 'Is this a good idea?' to 'What does one wear when having a date with your stepmother/partner for whom you have undeniable sexual attraction?' She buried her face in her hands, taking deep breaths to push Lauren out of her mind and mentally prepare herself for what would be an intense mediation.

* * *

The day went by slowly, hampered by the uncomfortable butterflies that occurred any time she saw Lauren, or any blonde around her height.

About mid-morning Leo changed her coffee to decaf and she pretended not to notice, knowing she had enough nerves to keep herself internally caffeinated.

The mediation was tedious but Kate had made significant progress by the end of the day. She scheduled to see them the following day to iron out the remaining issues, shaking their hands and escorting them to the elevator before heading to her office. Leo followed her in surreptitiously.

"Lauren is working late at her desk, looking as nervous as you have all day," Leo pointed out, "Is there something I should know?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Kate raised an eyebrow, "There isn't anything to say," she said almost evenly enough for belief, almost.

"Ok then," Leo said narrowing his eyes, knowing Kate would tell him when she wanted to, "Have a good night then," he said, "Whatever you're doing," he added, watching her closely as he exited her office backwards, making the sign to let her know he was watching her.

Kate smirked at him as he shut the door.

Taking a deep breath she peeked out of her office. Most of the other staff had left but Lauren was indeed still in her office, hand to her forehead, pouring over documents in front of her while clicking her pen against the surface of her desk.

Kate tried to sneak past Lauren's office to the bathroom to see just how ruined she looked after the stressors of the day. She had just made it past Lauren's door when she heard her name being called from within.

She peeked her head around the corner. Lauren waved her in and gestured for her to shut the door.

Kate's stomach rose to her throat and she took a deep breath before turning from the door and seating herself in front if Lauren.

Lauren came out from behind her desk and leaned against the front of it, folding her arms, her feet next to Kate's.

"I'm going to have to take a rain check on tonight, we got called into court on this case a few days earlier than expected," Lauren explained, apology lacing her voice.

Kate's heart fell, she had not realized how much, despite all her nerves, she had been looking forward to tonight.

She stood up, "I can fix this," she said, trying not to notice that by standing up she had decreased the distance between them, "Stay here and I'll be back in an hour with food," she finished, carefully stepping over Lauren's feet and running from the room.

Lauren watched her leave, a small smile quirking at the corners of her mouth as she went back to her desk.

Kate rushed back to her office and dialed Leo.

"Hey best assistant ever? Do you know Lauren's favorite meal/restaurant?" she asked, hoping the time he had spent being Lauren's assistant would pay off.

"It's the roast duck at Locale," he replied, "I'll text you the number."

"Thank you so much Leo, I owe you!" Kate answered energetically.

"Times a million," Leo answered before Kate hung up.

As soon as the text came through Kate called the restaurant, asking for two roast duck, herb potatoes and a double side of green beans. The waiter who answered clarified that Locale did not offer take-out meals but Kate pleaded and cajoled, eventually speaking to the host who knew her father. Thus, after a fifteen-minute telephone call Kate had dinner being prepared.

Kate ran out of her office and to the lift, grabbing a cab back to their house. At the house she grabbed herself and Lauren a change of clothes (knowing first hand how uncomfortable it was pulling all nighters in work clothes), packed a bottle of wine and two glasses and headed over to Locale. The dinner wasn't ready when she arrived and she looked at the clock anxiously, it had been an hour since she left Lauren. After a few moments of pacing, being asked to sit, sitting, getting up because she couldn't sit anymore, and a few more moments of pacing the dinner was brought out in two paper carrier bags.

She thanked the host profusely and sped back to the office.

* * *

Although the rest of the office was dark, the lights in Lauren's office blazed on.

Lauren looked up as Kate entered, breaking into a genuine smile as she smelled the food coming from the bags Kate carried.

"How did you swing that?" Lauren asked standing from her desk and following Kate to the coffee table to one side of Lauren's office as Kate put out the plates she had taken from the kitchen.

"I could tell you but I'd rather have you be impressed," Kate replied as she took out the dinner and served it between them.

Lauren sat on the couch, awkwardly aware that the coffee table was too short to eat off of. Kate sat beside her, realizing the same thing before getting up again and running to the bag she had left at Lauren's desk. She pulled out a light blue fitted T-shirt and black jogging pants for Lauren and a baggy T-shirt advertising a film festival and black pants for her.

"I brought a change of clothes," Kate offered as Lauren got up off the couch, relief painting her face as she took the clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Kate nipped down to her office and, pulling the shade part way, changed into her more comfortable clothes, getting back to the dinner before Lauren.

She sat down on the floor to one side of the coffee table and arranged Lauren's plate for the other side. She was just pouring the wine she had stolen from Lauren's cupboard when she returned. Not only had Lauren changed her clothes but she had unpinned her hair and it cascaded down past her shoulders in soft blonde waves.

"I will never get over how beautiful you are with your hair down," Kate blurted out, nearly knocking over her glass with the wine bottle. She turned back quickly to catch the glass, completely missing the blush rising to Lauren's cheeks. She put the bottle down carefully and returned to watch Lauren as she sat on the floor opposite Kate.

"The food is amazing and the clothes are a lifesaver," Lauren said appreciatively as she picked up her fork.

Kate took her glass, "To fresh starts," she offered looking pointedly at Lauren.

Lauren put her fork down and took her own glass, tapping Kate's, "to fresh starts," she echoed nervously before taking a sip.

"So what is this case about?" Kate asked picking up her fork and beginning to eat.

In between bites and occasionally referring to the extensive notes she brought over to the coffee table Lauren explained the basic case, the opposing counsel's case (as far as she knew it) and the issues she was having formulating a proper strategy. Kate interrupted occasionally to explore an avenue or clarify a point but usually just listened intently. When Lauren was done outlining the case they talked through a few possible strategies and the pros and cons of each before Lauren realized something she had been forgetting. As the piece fell into place Lauren's face, which had been furrowed with concentration, brightened. She picked up her glass and took another sip.

"Job done!," Kate said, "See? I told you I could fix it," she offered cockily.

Lauren shook her head in amazement, "You did indeed," she said putting her glass back down.

They had moved to the chair and couch respectively after they had finished dinner and Kate, who had been using the distance to keep on track, now cursed it.

Lauren rose, picking up her dishes but Kate jumped from her seat and took them from her, "You go organize the papers for tomorrow, I'll get these," she said.

Lauren nodded, giving her the plates and collecting the papers spread around the coffee table before bringing the file back to her desk.

Kate made several trips to the kitchen but when she was done Lauren's room looked as tidy as ever. When she came back from her last trip she found Lauren behind her desk, shuffling around papers in her briefcase.

She looked up as Kate came back, "Do you want me to drive you home?" she asked, careful for it not to sound like a proposition or a way of getting Kate out of sleeping at the office without having the discussion she was dreading.

Kate hesitated before nodding, "I suppose I can deal with the commute tomorrow morning if it means sleeping in a real bed," she joked.

Lauren did a last tidy of her desk and left her office, shutting the lights off behind her.

Kate followed her to the car, feeling the tension increase with every moment of silence. Lauren slid into the driver's side as Kate sat in the seat opposite.

"Nice car," Kate said absently, the silence driving her absolutely mad.

"Thanks, Teddy…," she paused, "…your father…," she corrected herself, "…got it for me," she finished.

The awkwardness of the silence increased as she stopped talking.

"Is it just me or is it really disconcerting that you used to sleep with my dad?" Kate asked, driven by some sort of desperate courage.

Lauren glanced over to Kate, laughing nervously before focusing back on the road. "Is this what you meant by talking about 'this'?" Lauren asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm serious Lauren, you kissed me, I kissed you, I can't survive an encounter with you without my innards fluttering about like I'm a teenager but you used to sleep with my father," Kate said, punctuating her quandary by lying back in her seat, pressing her head into the headrest.

Lauren blushed at Kate's words, nervously pulling a strand of hair behind her ear as the thought sat between them, creating an ocean of silence that neither was willing to break.

The traffic lights and lights of other cars went by and Lauren basked in the repetition of the drive, allowing her mind to wander. The knot in her stomach had made itself very apparent as they left the office but it was now tinged with a sadness that pulled at that knot and twisted it inside her. She didn't want to think about Teddy, had been successfully living without thinking about him these past few days, but Kate blatantly made the connection she had been avoiding with all the will power she possessed. She sighed as she pulled into the driveway, wishing she had more time to think, unsure if it would help. She turned the ignition off, unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Kate, reaching out and taking her hand between both of hers, hoping the warmth of the contact would pull her out of the sadness threatening to envelope her.

"I miss your father, I love your father," Lauren began. Tears stubbornly pricked in the corner of her eyes at the very possibility that her feelings for Kate could be a betrayal of the man she loved. She paused and tried to compose herself enough to continue. "And I…" she started again before the tears came to the surface, pushed forward by her grief. Lauren put one of her hands to her face, willing them away without success.

Kate had never seen Lauren cry. She had seen her with baggy eyes at her father's funeral but she had never seen her cry and even this modest display of her grief pulled at Kate's heart.

Lauren took her other hand away, leaving the words unsaid and wiping at her face as she exited the car. Kate followed suit, trailing Lauren as she made a beeline for the house. They dropped their bags at the entrance and Kate put her hand on Lauren's back.

"It's okay," she said softly, wishing she had more to say and hating that she was so useless against Lauren's grief.

Lauren tried to shrug off Kate's hand, pushing the tears away long enough to speak.

"I should be getting to bed," Lauren said, emotion choking her voice as she extricated herself awkwardly from Kate's hand and turned, looking at Kate's questioning expression without reference.

"Thank you for tonight," she said honestly, her eyes still red with tears as she hastily exited.

Kate was left standing in the hall staring at the air that was formerly Lauren's departing form, shock painting her features.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Fairly Slashy – Part 6 (of 9)

**Fandom:** Fairly Legal

**Pairing:** Kate Reed/Lauren Reed

**Rating:** Definite M

**Spoilers:** References to season 2 eps 1, 3, and 5.

**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, otherwise not-actual-incest would be a definite future for Fairly Legal..

**A/N: **Thank you to my lovely live-in beta (i.e. wife) Starbuck1980 (who took time away from her epic Swan Queen fic to beta this and then cursed me for it drawing her in…)

Kate slept uneasy that night, wishing she could've done something more in the face of Lauren's grief, worried about the distance Lauren's sudden exit had forced between them.

Trudging into the kitchen the following morning with a sleep-deprivation hangover she found Lauren pouring herself the smoothie she had just made.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" she asked carefully, perhaps too carefully.

Lauren bristled.

"Kate, I don't have time," she answered abruptly, grabbing her smoothie and leaving the kitchen.

Kate stared, taken aback, as she heard the front door slam.

"Well that was interesting," Kate said aloud to the empty kitchen as she pulled the waffles out of the freezer.

* * *

Lauren entered court with a new-found intensity. She worked all of her discontent, grief and frustration into her case and played the court like a concert pianist, each note perfectly resonant. At the end of the day she was emotionally drained but in a very good place for the rest of the case. And she felt better, like something in her had clicked into place.

* * *

Finalizing Judge Nicastro's mediation, which Kate anticipated would only take an hour or two, hit a snag and ran all day but she was in Judge Nicastro's office at 4:59 to tell him it had been settled.

She was walking out of his office when she saw Lauren and her co-counsel, a man named Fred Malone. Despite Lauren maintaining her usual work façade, Kate could tell that she had a good day, her smile was a little wider than usual and almost reached her eyes.

She smiled in spite of herself, watching Lauren for a brief moment before walking past them without making eye contact, not wanting a repeat of this morning.

"Kate," she heard Lauren call before she was out of harm's way.

Kate looked up with mock surprise, "What are you doing here?" she replied, partially annoyed that Lauren continually kept her off balance.

Fred spoke up, "We just got out of court, a hard day to be sure but the way Lauren lit that courtroom on fire, it was an honour to see," it was part flirt, part suck up.

Kate turned her eyes to Lauren, raising her eyebrows mischievously, "Wow! I'm sorry I missed the show but I can imagine Lauren inflaming passions… of the jury," Kate said pointedly, staring at Lauren. It was payback and they both new it.

"Well thank you for all your help Fred, I'll see you back at here tomorrow," Lauren said, signaling for him to leave.

"Maybe we can go out, a celebratory drink?" he offered.

"Yea Lauren, you don't get out enough," Kate prompted, raising her eyebrows again and watching Lauren's gaze throw daggers.

"I'm sorry Fred, I'm not sure it would be appropriate," Lauren said smoothly.

"Ah yes, you being the boss and all," Kate said, her eyes widening.

Fred looked at Kate oddly before turning back to Lauren, "Well, have a good night then," he said, picking his briefcase from the floor and heading out the door.

As soon as he was out of sight Lauren grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her into a corner, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a whisper near speech-level.

"Me? I'm not doing anything," she said innocently, raising her eyebrows.

Lauren's bare leg was pressed against hers, an accidental placement that Kate couldn't help but enjoy, her eyes falling to Lauren's lips and then the cleavage that was perfectly exposed.

Lauren followed Kate's eye line to her chest. "You're incorrigible," Lauren said as she leaned back, casually disconnecting their bodies and exiting the courthouse.

Kate jogged after her, following her to her car and letting herself in the passenger's seat.

"This didn't go so well last time," Lauren pointed out as she turned the key in the ignition.

"Wow, you mean you're admitting there was a last time?" Kate said with wide sarcasm as Lauren backed out of her parking space. "Does that mean you'll also admit that you only want me around when it is convenient for you?" Kate threw at her with just a touch of recrimination in her voice.

"So insisting on a little discretion is considered being two-faced?" Lauren responded incredulously as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "Do you even understand the meaning of the word discretion?" she threw back, glancing at Kate as often as she could while driving. "I assume you've told Leo, despite clear instruction," she pointed out.

She glanced at Kate again, watching her color slightly.

"See?" she said infuriately.

"At least I have a friend I can talk to," Kate pointed out. "Has he acted any differently to you these past two days?" she asked.

Lauren paused before responding, trying to come up with an example. "That isn't the point," she responded somberly.

"Not your point but it is mine," Kate responded, her voice leveling off as well. "I might not have the same ability to shut my emotions off as tightly as you but at least them existing doesn't scare me," she clarified. "Generally anyway," she added softly after a pause.

Lauren didn't respond or look at Kate, knowing she had a point but hating to admit it.

Kate didn't say another word, letting Lauren process what she had just said as they drove on in silence for the next few miles.

* * *

Lauren pulled into the driveway in silence and exited the car, walking to the house and unlocking the door.

Although Lauren still made no response Kate could feel only pensiveness behind the silence, the anger that had pushed her forward had disintegrated.

Lauren shut the door carefully behind Kate.

"You're not wrong," She finally said, so quiet it was barely audible, as she walked away from Kate and into the kitchen.

"What is that I hear?" Kate asked loudly with amusement as she followed her into the kitchen.

Lauren took two wine glasses from the cupboard and a poured each of them a glass of wine, handing Kate hers and heading into the living room.

Lauren seated herself on the L shaped couch, taking a sip of her wine before kicking off her shoes.

Kate sat next to Lauren, facing her with her elbow on the back of the couch and her head resting on her hand. She kicked off her own shoes and tucked her feet under her.

"What is this about me being right?" Kate asked as she took a sip of her wine, trying to conceal the 'I told you so' look that danced in her eyes.

"You're not wrong," Lauren said again, fighting the smile on her lips, "It doesn't mean you're right," she corrected as she saw Kate's mouth curve into a smirk.

"You can't just throw innuendo at me in front of colleagues or opposing counsel," Lauren began, "I have to control both of them to do my job and this works primarily because they think I'm a cold-hearted bitch," she admitted as a smile she couldn't contain broke across her face. She took another sip of wine before holding it in her lap and playing with the stem.

Kate pulled a mock shocked expression, "You're not?" she said before smiling broadly.

Lauren smiled, it was completely genuine and Kate melted.

"I know," Lauren joked, "Hard to believe," she added still smiling, taking another sip of her wine and putting it on the table.

"If I can't flirt maybe I'll just kiss you in public," Kate challenged, sliding a bit closer as Lauren adjusted herself and turned toward Kate, mirroring her pose.

"Kate," despite her smile Lauren's tone brokered no argument.

Kate responded with a smile, dropping the hand that was holding her head up and edging it along Lauren's arm.

Lauren's eyes fluttered momentarily at the contact.

"So if I can't flirt with you," Kate began as she moved a bit closer, "and I can't kiss you at work," she said leaning in a little more, "what am I to do?" she asked staring into Lauren's eyes from centimeters away, feeling Lauren's warm breath across her lips.

Lauren stared into Kate's eyes, down to her lips and back to her eyes. Her lips parted hungrily as the butterflies in her stomach diffused into a bolt of electricity, shooting to the surface of her skin, concentrated where Kate was touching, and falling down her spine.

"I think what you're saying is I need boundaries," Kate said, looking into Lauren's eyes, "so help me understand my boundaries," she clarified as her eyes fell to Lauren's lips, breathing softly as her other hand edged along Lauren's knee and the small strip of her exposed thigh. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up, the very proximity of Lauren's lips was making her mouth water and sparks run down her spine so intensely it almost hurt.

Lauren stared into Kate's eyes, they were heady with a want she knew was mirrored in her own. She tried not to give in, she didn't want Kate to have the satisfaction of knowing Lauren had kissed her, but she was drawn to them by a gravity that betrayed her.

Kate was also losing ground to her desire and as they both leaned in, trying to inhale as much of the other as they could, their lips brushed in the middle. Lips pressed gently against lips as they both maneuvered their bodies closer at the contact. The kiss, which started off slow and chaste, quickly gained intensity as they pulled each other even closer, mouths opening to tentative tongues.

Knees slid between legs, craving more skin contact as they tried to maneuver closer on the couch.

Lauren broke the kiss suddenly, panting from lack of air, desire flooding her features. "Bed?" she said glancing to the stairs.

"Mine is closer," Kate reminded her, voice deep with lust.

Lauren nodded somewhat sheepishly as they disconnected and Kate took Lauren's hand, leading her to her loaned bedroom.

Kate shut the door, turning to Lauren to see her gazing at her with a mixture of want and nervousness as she absently straightened her dress with her hands.

"I feel like I'm sneaking around in my own home," Lauren said half joking, half serious, gazing as Kate's form as she took a step closer.

"Sneaking from whom?" Kate asked as she stepped into Lauren's space and cupped her cheek in her hand, pulling her towards her lips.

Lauren closed the small gap without hesitation, tangling her hands in Kate's hair as their mouths met in a clash of lips, teeth and tongues.

Lauren found the zipper of Kate's dress and pulled it down, trailing her other hand on the bare skin that followed and unhooking her bra.

Kate followed suit, slowly starting to unzip Lauren's dress and edging it partly off her shoulders, kissing along Lauren's collarbone.

Lauren deftly removed the pins from her hair with one hand, dropping them to the ground and allowing her blonde waves to tumble down to her shoulders. She pulled her hair away from Kate's kisses so as not to impede her wandering mouth, Kate swearing as the zipper caught on Lauren's dress. Lauren stepped back from Kate to free it, the pounding inside her becoming more intense at the separation.

Kate stepped forward, letting her dress and bra fall to the floor before nuzzling into Lauren's neck, nipping at the nape before kissing a line to her earlobe and taking it between her teeth.

Lauren bit her lip at the feelings Kate's mouth was causing within her, cursing the zipper before it broke free, allowing her dress to fall to the floor. She turned back to Kate, who was licking behind her earlobe, and ran her hand up Kate's side and to her back before taking her face in her hands and guiding Kate's mouth to hers, tongues clashing hungrily. Kate backed Lauren into the, thankfully half made, bed and Lauren sat on it, their lips still connected as Lauren used her hands to inch her way further up the bed and Kate crawled on the bed to follow.

Gravity forced Kate onto Lauren's body and the mere contact of Lauren's warm skin against her own legs and stomach further wet her desire. She maneuvered her hand behind Lauren, working anxiously at the bra strap (forgetting for a moment it would be backwards) as Lauren caressed Kate's body with her hands, wandering over the warm skin of her breasts and down to the curve of her hips, wishing she could touch every part of her, feel all of her.

Kate broke the kiss, sitting up and pulling Lauren's bra away with a smile of accomplishment. She threw the bra on the floor and, realizing how good it felt to be straddling Lauren's hips, rolled her own hips into her. Lauren bit back a moan as Kate pressed into her and Kate watched Lauren's control continue to unwind before her. Lauren reached up to Kate's neck, wanting to taste her again but Kate slid down instead, kissing right below her belly button before trailing kisses below her rib cage and at the bottom of her right breast, leaning over her left nipple and teasing the edge of it with her tongue. Lauren closed her eyes as a moan escaped her throat, squirming beneath Kate as she took the nipple in her mouth and gently sucked before teasing it with her tongue again.

Lauren threaded her fingers through Kate's hair, pulling her up to her face where she claimed Kate's lips in her own. She rolled their bodies so she was on top of Kate, arching her eyebrow at Kate's look of surprise before dropping her weight on Kate and sliding a knee between her legs. Kate groaned as Lauren's knee made contact with Kate's panties, pressing her wetness into her. Lauren smiled at Kate's reaction, lifting herself up and cupping Kate's breasts in her hands, aimlessly teasing the instantly hardened nipples with her thumbs before running her nails down Kate's stomach to the edge of her panties. Her fingers lingered over Kate's hips, tracing the curve as it fell beneath the lace-edged cloth. She moved her knee, accidentally hitting Kate a bit harder than she meant to, and straddled her thighs, hooking her fingers over the edge of Kate's underwear and pulling them down slowly.

The cool air hitting the wetness between her legs was a pleasant agony and Kate writhed beneath Lauren, wanting the contact of her body but Lauren edged herself off the bed, pulling Kate's panties with her, before teasing up Kate's legs with the back of her nails.

Lauren climbed back on the bed, watching the desire on Kate's face as she slid her knee back between Kate's legs, pressing gently and releasing. She leaned down to grab Kate's grateful lips, sucking and biting and trying to consume them as she lost herself in the desire to merge with the woman beneath her. She shifted and realized her knee was dripping with Kate. She broke the kiss, laughing gutturally as she sat straddling Kate's leg.

"Should I be getting the impression that you might have some unresolved sexual feelings for me Ms Reed?" Lauren asked, enjoying the control she had over Kate, her fingers splaying across Kate's stomach before teasing south.

Kate stared at her, trying to force a glare to come from her eyes but her body was finding it very hard to do anything but arch toward Lauren's fingers.

Lauren's fingers strayed into Kate's curls before drifting to her thigh, back and forth, closer and closer to Kate's need.

"I'm not sure you answered me Kate," Lauren said distractedly as she paused, her fingers a hairsbreadth away from Kate's clit.

"Wha?" Kate asked, her mind desperately trying to remember the words that had come out of Lauren's mouth.

Lauren leaned forward, her lips against Kate's ear, "Do you want me to fuck you?" she whispered, knowing Kate would not want to give assent.

Kate groaned against the ever-increasing want within her, she needed Lauren inside her with a desperation that frightened her but was fighting against Lauren's imperative to ask. She closed her eyes as she felt fingers lazily trail south again, inching closer and closer and then further away.

"I'm waiting," Lauren said evenly, her breath hitching at how beautiful Kate looked splayed out and desperate, her heart racing at the thought of making her come.

Kate pulled herself up by her stomach muscles, supporting herself with her arms, as she glared into Lauren's eyes. "You going to make me beg?" she asked, her voice deep and husky, "Then yes, Mrs Reed, I want to ride your hand until you make me come and once you've done that you're going to wish you didn't make me ask," Kate threatened, eyes sharp with want.

Lauren couldn't stop the smile from her lips and she slid two fingers easily inside Kate and Kate fell back to the bed arching herself into Lauren's fingers. Lauren pressed her fingers in and out slowly, purposely frustrating Kate's quickening thrusts. She slid them out for a moment, teasing Kate's clit with the warmth from inside her, before sliding three fingers back inside. Kate groaned, grabbing the pillow beneath her head and pulling at it as if it could help the exquisite agony forming inside her. She thrust down hard on Lauren's hand as Lauren curled her fingers inside, hitting a spot that caused Kate to give a sudden exhale and push herself even harder onto Lauren's fingers. Lauren's thumb, which had been lightly brushing against Kate's clit, pressed down and Kate's face contorted as she whimpered slightly. She wanted to come harder, faster, longer, she wanted to ride Lauren's fingers to her own oblivion and she pressed down harder and harder, relishing the feel of the fingers within her.

Lauren made circles around Kate's clit with her thumb, pushing her fingers deep inside her, curling and straightening in time to the circles she made with her thumb. Kate pulled the pillow out from under her and covered her face, panting into the pillow until the pressure threatened to shatter her. She came with a nearly panicked squeal, tightening around Lauren's fingers before releasing, as Kate fell back to the bed, exhausted.

Lauren watched Kate as her breathing steadied before withdrawing her soaked fingers and wiping them with a tissue. She stretched herself along Kate's body, watching her face intently as her eyes fluttered open. Lauren looked down at her innocently, "Did you enjoy that?" she asked, her lips curving into a smile.

Kate grabbed the pillow, which had been discarded after her orgasm, and smacked Lauren with it, dislodging her from Kate's body as Kate got up on her knees and straddled Lauren. She leaned close to Lauren's lips, watching them part in anticipation.

"I think you'll remember my promise," Kate said, her eyes roving across Lauren's face, watching the lust in her eyes…


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Fairly Slashy – Part 7 (of 9)

**Fandom:** Fairly Legal

**Pairing:** Kate Reed/Lauren Reed

**Rating:** Definite M

**Spoilers:** References to season 2 eps 1, 3, and 5.

**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, otherwise not-actual-incest would be a definite future for Fairly Legal..

**A/N: **Thank you to my lovely live-in beta (i.e. wife) Starbuck1980 (who took time away from her epic Swan Queen fic to beta this and then cursed me for it drawing her in…)

"I think you'll remember my promise," Kate said, her eyes roving across Lauren's face, watching the lust in her eyes, momentarily frightened by the force of it. She brushed her lips against Lauren's, pulling them away as Lauren rose to meet them. Kate pushed her back down, ghosting her lips down Lauren's neck as Lauren tried to calm the beating of her heart. Kate brushed her fingers and lips methodically across every bit of exposed skin, watching Lauren carefully as she tried desperately not to squirm despite the rising heat flooding through her. Lauren pulled herself up to grab Kate's head, pulling her mouth toward her with intense want. Their mouths clashed, tongues pulling inside mouths as the pit of Lauren's stomach, tingling with unrestrained want, dropped, making her wet with need.

Kate took Lauren's hands and interlaced her fingers, pushing them down as she disconnected herself from Lauren's lips. She pushed Lauren's body down into the bed before using her tongue to trace a line from Lauren's earlobe to her right nipple, skimming around the hardened nub without giving it the release of her mouth, over her toned stomach to edge her belly button before tracing the line of her white silken panties.

She disconnected her hands from Lauren's and moved herself down. Grabbing one side of Lauren's panties with her teeth and the other side with her hand she proceeded to draw them off her with agonizing slowness. Lauren felt Kate's teeth against her hip and thigh and bucked accidentally. Kate held Lauren's hip down with her free hand as she pulled Lauren's panties free, inching herself back up to breath Lauren in.

Lauren squirmed and Kate moved to straddle her stomach, trailing her hand up the inside of Lauren's thigh to cup the wetness between them.

Lauren bit her lip and gave a half groan/half hum.

Kate slid a finger against the wetness, sliding inside Lauren with ease as Lauren's face tensed in urgent need. She slid the finger out and Lauren let out a breathy whimper.

"It's not going to be that easy," Kate said as she slid down Lauren's body, positioning herself above her heat. She leaned over, watching Lauren tense again in anticipation, before stroking Lauren's folds with her tongue.

Lauren groaned desperately and Kate pulled her tongue away.

"God Kate please," Lauren begged.

Kate folded her hands on top of Lauren's stomach and leaned her chin on them.

"Are you sure, Mrs Reed?" she asked, mocking her.

Lauren pulled herself up for a moment, eyes blazing at Kate, before she fell back to the bed.

"Because I can stop now," Kate continued.

Lauren raised her hands in useless gestures before pinning them back to the bed.

"Please Kate," Lauren begged again, the desire building in her even in the absence of Kate's touch.

Kate unfolded her hands and placed her mouth back over Lauren's core before releasing it again.

"Are you…" Kate started.

"FuckMeNowKate," Lauren commanded, her voice nearly hoarse and the final part came out as a squeal as Kate took Lauren's folds back in her mouth and sucked at them slowly. She moved her mouth for a moment and slid two fingers inside Lauren.

Lauren's breath caught as she started swearing in quick succession, feeling Kate's fingers inside her and her lips around her clit, flicking and sucking her harder and harder.

"GodKate FuckShitKate FuckErgPlease," Lauren uttered in a quick and altering string as Kate's fingers pushed further inside her.

She could feel the orgasm building inside her, threatening to release before continuing to build higher still. She was about to give up being conscious when she came, the intensity flooding her brain was so overwhelming, but when Kate's tongue swept up, pressing on her clit in tightening circles she came hard, screaming yes so loudly it echoed in the empty rooms above them.

Her body relaxed back into the bed, eyes closed as beads of sweat formed across her forehead and torso. Kate climbed on top of her and kissed her softly. She could taste herself on Kate's lips and the realization of what had just happened made her head swim. Kate lay beside her, tucking herself in Lauren's seemingly lifeless arm and tracing random patterns across her chest.

Moments passed and Lauren's eyes fluttered open to see Kate looking at her with something between happiness, confusion and expectation. Lauren looked at Kate, stared unabashedly into her eyes. Kate's heart beat harder at the power of Lauren's stare, waiting for her to say something, anything.

"You are so beautiful Kate Reed," she said simply, tracing her fingers down Kate's cheek and pulling her into a chaste kiss.

The kiss broke and Kate rolled back, tucking herself in Lauren's arm, blonde and brown hair splayed across the pillow.

"You're not so bad yourself," Kate replied, smiling broadly, feeling Lauren's chuckle rise in her chest.

* * *

Lauren woke up to the sun streaming through the window, wondering for a moment where she was. She tried to sit up but found Kate pinning her arm down, still sound asleep. She watched Kate sleep for a moment, she was drooling on her pillow, and smiled despite herself.

She looked up at the clock at the same time she remembered she had court and realized she was going to be very late. She collected her clothes from Kate's room, throwing Kate's dressing gown around her and running up the stairs.

Kate rolled over a moment later, searching for the suddenly absent warmth. She opened her eyes, remembering the warmth was Lauren and looked up at the clock. Lauren was running late for court. She herself was running late for work but that didn't bother her as much. She pulled herself out of bed and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Lauren was showered and dressed in record time, throwing her hair up into a loose bun and running down the stairs to find Kate waiting for her with a smoothie. Lauren took it from her gratefully, thanks in her words and eyes as she ran out the door.

Kate sighed, nervous that Lauren would backtrack despite the warmth in her eyes this morning.

She poured herself some coffee and popped a waffle in the toaster; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kate arrived in her office to see Leo sitting at her desk. He quickly moved as she walked in, sitting in the chair opposite her desk.

"Good Morning Kate," he said brightly with a hint of underlying purpose.

"What do you want Leo?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"Lauren was late for court this morning," he stated evenly, "but you would know that of course," he said, waiting for Kate to react.

"Of course, she missed her alarm," Kate replied evenly, hating to hide things from Leo but wanting to keep this to herself for now, for herself and Lauren.

Leo stood up, knowing Kate was being evasive.

"Is that all, I thought you might be rubbing off on Lauren," he said watching as Kate fought to control the recognition on her face, "..being late is your forte after all," he finished, watching Kate breathe a soft sigh of relief.

"It's complicated Leo," Kate offered, knowing he knew something was up, "I will tell you as soon as I figure out what it all is," she said lamely.

Leo nodded, "I will be patient master," he replied, breaking into an accent that Kate couldn't pinpoint.

"Thank you," she said as Leo left the room.

Kate looked down at the paperwork on her desk, it was probably a week's worth and although she needed something active to do to push away the subtle fluttering remaining in her chest she tried to steel herself to get through at least some of this backlog.

Two hours later she was organizing the skittles on her desk into colour coded lines, making a rainbow on top of her paperwork when Lauren came in.

She looked up suddenly, scattering the skittles across her desk.

"I'm glad we pay to for all this productive work you do," Lauren said, unable to push away the smile forming at the edge of her lips as Kate looked up at her, tracing her eyes down the dark blue dress.

"You're back," Kate said, "how was court?" she asked as Lauren seated herself opposite Kate.

"It went really well actually," she replied, "we have a recess until tomorrow to do additional discovery," she added offhandedly, her heart rising in her throat at the momentary silence as her eyes wandered around the room.

"Lauren," Kate said evenly. Lauren's eyes snapped to her own. "It's okay," Kate said, "I don't know what you're worried about but it's okay, I'm not going to ask anything of you," she confirmed, folding her hands on her desk and leaning forward. "If you want me to move out…" she started.

"No," Lauren said cutting her off and leaning forward in her chair, putting her hands on Kate's desk. "It just, might take me a while," Lauren said finally getting herself to look into Kate's eyes again, allowing herself to be subsumed in their warmth.

"You and me both," Kate said as she reached over to skim the top of Lauren's fingers with her own.

She pulled the fingers back, smiling. Lauren stood up, contentment shining through her eyes as she nodded and exited the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Fairly Slashy – Part 8 (of 9)  
**Fandom: **Fairly Legal  
**Pairing: **Kate Reed/Lauren Reed  
**Rating: **M.. but more for the past stuff than the future..  
**Spoilers: **References to season 2 eps 1, 3, and 5.  
**Disclaimer: **They aren't mine, otherwise not-actual-incest would be a definite future for Fairly Legal..  
**A/N: **Thank you to my lovely live-in beta (i.e. wife) Starbuck1980 (who took time away from her epic Swan Queen fic to beta this and then cursed me for it drawing her in…)

**A/N 2:** Blink and you'll miss The Good Wife references…

Part 8

Kate entered the house to the delicious smells of cooking suffusing the house.

"Hey honey I'm home," she yelled, a smirk on her face as she rounded the corner to see Lauren's unimpressed expression.

"Very funny Kate," Lauren said handing her a stack of dishes, "go set the table."

Dinner was roasted chicken with Spanish rice and asparagus and Kate's mouth watered as Lauren served it up.

Pulling off her apron, Lauren sat opposite Kate, taking a sip of the wine Kate had poured before cutting into her chicken.

"So did you successfully 'taste the rainbow'," Lauren asked tongue in cheek as Kate narrowed her eyes.

"I'll have you know I finished most of my paperwork thanks to my skittles," she said, pointing her knife at Lauren before taking a forkful of her rice.

"I had no doubt," Lauren replied with moderated sarcasm.

Kate watched her for a moment. "So when did you become so talented with your fingers?" she asked, grinning at her purposely awkward question.

Lauren gazed back at her evenly, not taking the bait, "Lonely nights," Lauren answered without batting an eyelash, "When did you become so talented with your tongue?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Heat raced through Kate at the image rising from Lauren's words and the confidence she exuded when saying them and Kate coughed, nearly choking on her rice.

Lauren smiled. "You can't tease me now Kate, I have your number," she said, taking another bite of her dinner.

"Really?" Kate questioned, "What number is that?" she asked with forced confidence.

Lauren watched Kate, staring for effect before raising the three fingers that had pushed Kate to climax the night before.

Kate nearly choked on her food again, trying to wash it down with a sip of wine before that went down the wrong pipe as well and made her cough harder.

Lauren laughed before taking another bite.

Kate narrowed her eyes at Lauren again, "You are full of surprises Mrs. Reed," she said as she continued to eat.

"You have no idea," Lauren quipped, raising an eyebrow.

They continued to eat in silence but it was not the awkward silence they had shared previously but a silence of comfortable anticipation, each one wondering if the other was having the same thoughts.

With the extended silence dinner was finished in record time.

"That was delicious," Kate affirmed, getting up and taking her dishes to the dishwasher.

Lauren thanked Kate as she helped load the dishwasher, and together they cleaned up with expediency, using any excuse for a stray touch to Lauren's stomach, Kate's back, Lauren's arm or Kate's hip.

When they were done Kate leaned back against the kitchen island. Lauren planted her feet on each side of Kate's, hands reaching out and linking with Kate's fingers, both of them relishing the simple contact.

"Come upstairs with me," Lauren whispered.

Kate hesitated, "You don't need to…" Kate said, worried that Lauren was overcompensating, it felt too good too fast.

"I know," Lauren said softly, her eyes staring earnestly into Kate's, "But I want to," she assured Kate, leading her upstairs into her bedroom.

Upon entering the bedroom Kate froze, recognizing fragments of her father strewn around the room in such piecemeal ways it was like Lauren didn't realize they were still here. She was drawn to his dressing gown, still hanging on the back of the en-suite and walked towards it, wanting to smell him again but finding only Lauren's scent. She felt guilty for knowing it was Lauren's scent, as if that alone was a betrayal.

Lauren turned from shutting the door to see Kate holding on to her father's dressing gown with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"It doesn't smell like him anymore," Kate said simply, trying to hold back the tears. She thought she had gotten past her father's death but the small pieces of his life scatted around the room made her grief come back deep and raw.

"No," Lauren said softly, her voice changing tone and becoming more demure, "that doesn't, some of his clothes still do though," Lauren said coming up behind Kate and rubbing her back, wanting to embrace her but unsure if that would do more harm than good.

"Can I smell them?" Kate looked up at Lauren, tears welling in her eyes.

Lauren nodded reluctantly, bringing Kate to the walk-in closet and leading Kate to the far corner where she still kept some of Teddy's suits. Kate pressed her face into them, smelling a slightly musky version of her father's cologne, shampoo, soap and scent.

"I spent a lot of time in this closet when he died," she admitted, remembering how much the scent both comforted her and made the grief more palpable.

Kate whimpered, loosing the battle with her own grief as Lauren came up behind her and embraced her, whispering calming nothings.

After sobbing into Lauren arms for long moments Kate backed away from the suits and walked out of the closet, disconnecting from Lauren. Lauren followed her, shutting the closet behind her.

Kate had pulled herself into a ball on Lauren's bed, softly sobbing. Lauren lay down next to her, wrapping her body around Kate and holding her until her sobs abated.

Silence fell and Lauren grew sleepy with Kate's warmth pressed against her.

Kate turned to face Lauren as Lauren's eyes fluttered open. Kate stroked her cheek and pulled her mouth forward in a slow chaste kiss. "Can I stay?" she asked after the kiss broke.

"Of course," Lauren said before stifling a yawn.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth and get my PJs and my alarm, I'll be right back," Kate said as she slid off the other side of the bed.

Lauren nodded sleepily, realizing she should do the same. She threw on the short white silk nightie she usually slept in and brushed her teeth, folding back the bed sheets and sliding under the covers.

Kate was back a few moments later in shorts and a tank top. She took her shorts off and slid into bed with a tank top and undies, curling up to Lauren's back. Lauren grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her closer, kissing her fingers before she rolled over to face her, stroking her fingers down Kate's cheek.

"Good night Kate," she said languidly with a sleepy smile.

Kate grabbed Lauren's fingers and kissed them, "Good night Lauren, sleep well," she replied as they snuggled up to each other, finding comfort in the warmth of the others' body.

* * *

Kate physically jumped out of bed as the siren of an alarm went off. Lauren rolled over and clicked the alarm off as Kate panted, standing on floor next to the bed. Lauren turned back to Kate, smiling in amusement at Kate's still-shocked face.

"What the hell?" Kate asked, still trying to calm her racing heart.

"The reason I never oversleep," Lauren answered, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

The morning routine functioned as normal for Lauren but Kate wasn't quite sure what to do with herself now that she hadn't overslept. She spent most of her extra time either helping or hindering Lauren so that Lauren got out of the house perfectly on time.

They arrived at the office together to Leo's raised eyebrows and chaos.

* * *

After getting her messages Lauren came into Kate's office.

"Kate, Ben is off with man-flu so I have to go depo his new prison-based client," Lauren said, obviously underwhelmed by this new duty. "It could be another wrongful imprisonment and after O'Hara I don't want anyone else on it," she explained. "Mitchell is handling first chair on the Dunhurst bankruptcy and Malone is doing background on the Fredrick case but if anyone needs me I'll be on my cell," she said.

"San Quentin correctional?" Kate asked.

Lauren looked at her for a moment before realizing what she was asking. She nodded.

"Who is going with you?" Kate asked, hoping Lauren had picked someone sensible to follow her into that rough place.

"No one, Kate I'll be fine," Lauren assured her, having never considered her own safety.

Kate stood and grabbed her jacket, "like hell you're going alone," she said.

"Thanks Kate but I really don't need your help on this one," Lauren explained.

"No buts, I am not letting the senior managing partner of Reed & Reed go into that place alone," Kate insisted.

Lauren rolled her eyes and looked at her watch, knowing she didn't have time to argue, "Fine, come on."

Leo watched Kate leave with a hand full of notes and a client on hold.

"Just reschedule," she mouthed behind Lauren's back.

Leo frowned but nodded, switching back to the person on the phone and bluffing his way through a plausible deceit.

* * *

When they got to the prison they were signed in, searched and then waved through various checkpoints. They were lead into a small room with a table and three chairs. Already seated at the table was their client, Jared Ritanu. He was average size, a scar running through his right eyebrow and he was chewing on an exceptionally large piece of gum. Although none of these features caused any particular concern there was something about him that immediately put Kate on edge. He watched the guard behind them as he shut and locked the door, standing guard on the inside of the room.

Lauren sat down in one of the chairs opposite their client and Kate glanced at the guard for a moment, waving at him with a friendly smile, "Thank you for staying with us," she said.

The guard furrowed his brow, shifting uncomfortably, "it's my job," he said gruffly before glancing at Jared and then staring straight ahead.

Lauren bristled, glancing at Kate in panicked understanding for the briefest of moments before composing herself and introducing them to Jared.

"I get both the Reeds from Reed & Reed, I must be special," Jared quipped, gazing at them lasciviously before slipping a quick glance at the guard.

Lauren drew herself straighter, forcing herself to ignore the comment and the gaze but Kate looked at Jared and then the guard before jumping in,

"Technically you don't have both Reeds," she said, "She isn't an original Reed," she said before whispering, "And if you're planning on trying something please know that instead of getting you off it will only add to your sentence and no judge in the world will believe your wrongful imprisonment malarkey after this," she said conspiratorially.

She had said it to diffuse the situation, negate their element of surprise and put them on the defensive allowing her some time to figure how to get her and Lauren out of here.

She watched as Jared looked up at the guard with a broad grin, "That guard suit must not fit you as well as we thought," he said.

The guard's face contorted in disbelief, "What the fuck man?" he said, upset at Jared for revealing them, "She didn't know shit."

"Uh, actually," Kate broke in, "the fact the guard followed us in was a pretty clear indication he wasn't actually a prison guard, lawyer/client confidentiality being what it is," Kate explained with bravado.

Lauren grabbed her arm, willing her to stop.

Jared stood suddenly, slamming his fists on the table as Kate and Lauren jumped to their feet. Jared circumnavigated the table in moments, grabbing Kate by the neck and pushing her against the far wall.

"Kate!" Lauren yelled, taking a step to follow her before the guard grabbed her from behind with a makeshift garroting wire, pulling it tight momentarily before loosing it so it cut into Lauren's skin but allowed her to breathe.

Kate looked at Jared with strength painted in her eyes. "You don't want to do this Jared, let us go and we can try to get you off," Kate offered through choked breath, "try to get you out of here," she corrected herself, wincing.

"I never had a case, but I know a way you could 'get me off'," he added with lust painted in his eyes.

Kate swallowed but stared back at him solidly.

"Tough girl eh?" he said. He released her and turned to Lauren, "Maybe Louie here won't remember to let your friend breathe," he said as Louie pulled the wire tighter. He gazed at Lauren's form with objectifying lust. "Or maybe I'll find some better use for her," he said licking his lips.

Lauren was obviously trying to keep her cool but Kate watched her flinch at the suggestion as she clawed helplessly at her throat.

"Don't," Kate said, forcing herself to keep he voice even, "I'll get you whatever you want," she said with an unusual lack of composure.

Jared turned to her, throwing her a phone, "Get us out of here," he said, "or I will take great pleasure in enjoying this cute little friend of yours, repeatedly," he threatened.

"Well technically she's my stepmother so.." Kate broke in, trying to ease the tension any way she could.

"DIAL," Jared barked.

Kate swallowed, quickly taking the phone and dialing Leo's number.

_"Kate Reed's office,"_ Leo answered.

"Hi Leo, it's me. Listen I need you to get Judge Nicastro on the phone, tell him its Teddy," Kate said.

"Teddy?" Jared asked.

"He won't answer for me," Kate replied to Jared holding her hand over the phone.

_"Is there a problem?"_ Leo asked.

"Yes, Leo I need to speak to him urgently about a reprieve for two inmates here at San Quentin," Kate said, trying to hint and remain calm at the same time.

_"Okay, I'll put you through,"_ Leo said putting her on hold before calling the prison.

Leo came back to Kate, _"he's in court," _he said.

Kate relayed the message.

"What about Judge Abernathy?" she asked Leo.

"_Sure thing,"_ Leo said, putting her on hold again.

The moments wore on and Kate tried to catch Lauren's eyes, tell her it was going to be okay.

Leo clicked back over, _"No good,"_ he confirmed.

"Erg," Kate said, in nervous mock-frustration.

"Judge Gardner?" she asked hopefully.

Leo put her on hold again.

Kate surveyed the room, the tension was mounting, she only hoped she could pull this off.

"Wait a minute, Teddy as in Teddy _Reed_?" Jared asked skeptically, "He's dead," he said advancing on Kate, "You bitch," he added pulling something shiny out of his sleeve and lunging toward her.

Kate felt warmth dribble down her front, Lauren yell 'Kate,' as if underwater and the cold concrete against her skin before it all went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Fairly Slashy – Part 9 (of 9)  
**Fandom: **Fairly Legal  
**Pairing: **Kate Reed/Lauren Reed  
**Rating: **M.. but more for the past stuff than the future..  
**Spoilers: **I'm not sure there have been any spoilers for some time…  
**Disclaimer: **They aren't mine, otherwise not-actual-incest would be a definite future for Fairly Legal..  
**A/N: **Thank you to my lovely live-in beta (i.e. wife) Starbuck1980 (who took time away from her epic Swan Queen fic to beta this…)

**A/N 2:** Thank you to everyone who read and commented, lovely to see that there are more 'Late' fans out there. Thank you all for joining me!

Part 9 

Lauren knelt in the puddle of blood beside Kate, her hand pressed against the wound.

Moments after Kate had fallen the prison guards burst through the door and incapacitated their captors. The ambulance and the on-site medical team had been called but every second of their absence seemed to take hours as Lauren watched Kate's blood seep from beneath the makeshift compress.

Lauren held Kate's hand in the ambulance, hating the fact that she was helpless to do anything but watch Kate fade in an out of consciousness, kissing her hand and babbling random words of encouragement peppered with 'sweetie' and 'god Kate don't die on me.'

When they got to the hospital they tore Kate away from her, whisking her through doors and into an awaiting operating room leaving Lauren to pace the waiting room, dried blood on her dress and hands.

One of the nurses came with a set of scrubs for Lauren to change into, encouraging her to wash her hands and change. She nodded absently and eventually assented, bugging the reception as soon as she came back to see if there had been any word. There hadn't.

She wasn't sure how long she waited for news. Time now seemed like some fluid concept as Lauren spent the better part of at least the last few hours replaying the day in her head and then replaying the last few weeks, wishing there had been something more she could've done to show Kate she cared.

When the doctor finally came out Lauren felt a lump form in her throat and her heart beat a desperate staccato, she said a momentary prayer to the God she didn't believe in before rising to meet the surgeon.

* * *

Kate had supposedly come out of surgery okay but no one would tell Lauren anything further. She asked if she could see her but got the same response from different nurses – who are you? Neither 'stepmother,' nor 'boss' seemed a good enough answer and one nurse had even quipped that it was double the reason to keep her away. And so she stayed in the waiting area until Justin left court and checked his phone, trying not to be jealous that 'ex-husband' was sufficient. He was of course still her next of kin.

* * *

Kate's brain registered a niggling consistent beep, it drifted in and out of her consciousness and when she fluttered her eyes open the ceiling was white and there was a curtain partition half way around her.

"Heeey, Kate," she heard Justin say, she turned her head and looked at the concern written across his face. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Lauren?" she asked.

"Lauren is fine, thanks to you," he confirmed. "She just went to get a drink, she's been here for nine hours now waiting for you to wake up," Justin said, merely to point out that Lauren cared.

Kate smiled, her eyes fluttering closed again.

She heard Justin speak and Lauren's voice respond as someone took her hand. She opened her eyes to see Lauren sitting in the seat Justin had vacated, holding her hand.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked, the endearment slipping from her mouth comfortably.

Kate smiled wider at Lauren's endearment before her eyes focused on the dark red mark across Lauren's throat. She frowned, pulling her hand from Lauren's grasp to traced the red mark. Lauren closed her eyes at the touch, taking Kate's hand in both of hers.

"It could've been a lot worse," she said smiling down at Kate, "It almost was, you had us scared for a while there," Lauren said changing the subject, tears in the corner of her eyes. She kissed the hand between her own and smiled.

Justin watched the two women who had been such bitter enemies and realised that as far as they were concerned he was no longer in the room. He wondered when this had happened but as he saw the smile on Kate's face he didn't care, he was just happy she was happy. He walked out of the room and ran into Leo, holding a bouquet of flowers and looking like he hadn't slept in days.

"You look like hell," Justin said without thinking.

"I've been running the firm all day," Leo said, "Lauren can keep her job."

Justin chuckled and pat him on the back.

"You may want to wait a moment or two, they're having time together," Justin tried to say tactfully.

"You know?" Leo blurted out.

"It's hard not to see," Justin acknowledged.

Leo nodded, watching as Justin walked away before hurrying to the room. He found Lauren seated beside Kate's bed, pushing a hair from her face and for a moment he felt bad about interrupting. He got over it and cleared his throat, causing Lauren to jump nearly out of her skin.

"Leonardo, you scared me," she said, one hand over heart the other still holding on to Kate's hand.

"Leo!" Kate exclaimed dropping Lauren's hand and extending her arms.

Lauren stood up and backed away as Leo put the flowers down at her bedside and gave Kate a hug.

"You, are amazing," she said, as the hug released, poking him in the chest.

"What can I say? Leo the valiant," he exclaimed in a mocking tone, "how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better now," she said, eyes glancing between Leo and Lauren.

Her eyes closed momentarily and she had trouble holding them open.

"We should go," Lauren said gesturing to Leo.

Kate nodded sleepily as they started to exit the room.

"Lauren?" Kate asked.

Lauren took a step toward Kate to hear her, instinctively taking her hand.

"Can you be here when I wake up?" she asked, almost childlike.

"Of course sweetie," she answered, brushing her hand across Kate's forehead before planting a kiss there.

"And give Leo the day off tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes closed.

Lauren nodded, "Of course," she said taking her hand away and following Leo out of the room.

"But tomorrow is Saturday," Leo said as Lauren shut the door.

"And you can of course have it off Leonardo," she said straight-faced except for the odd twinkle in the corner of her eye. "And Monday too if you'd like," she finished. "I'm not sure what the best reward is for saving our lives and keeping the firm afloat in our absence," she said honestly.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," he said, smiling before adding, "Sweetie," as the grin on his face widened.

Lauren broke into a rueful but sleepy smile and punched Leo in the arm.

"Ouch! You pack a lot of punch," Leo said, rubbing the spot on his arm half teasing half serious, finding it very odd that Lauren was capable of joking with him.

"Don't you forget it," she said as she took his arm, it was far more casual than she would've generally allowed but her exhaustion was overriding her good sense. And she felt closer to Leo now, knowing he knew about her and Kate. "Can you drive me home Leonardo?" she asked as they walked down the hall.

"Why of course Mrs Reed," Leo said in a posh British accent, "it would be my pleasure."

* * *

Kate was in hospital for just over a week and Lauren visited her every evening to have dinner, complain about Ben and tell Kate the newest story of her ever-growing legend.

"Leonardo has started purposely using obviously incorrect statements to get what he wants and calling it a 'Kate Reed'," Lauren explained in between mouthfuls. It was take out, which was hardly her favourite thing to eat but she made sure it was at least good take out. "It's going to his head a bit, being there without you," she added with a smile.

"I'm sure he's enjoying not having to chase me around," Kate said.

They ate in silence for a moment before Lauren put her plastic fork down and wiped her mouth.

"Kate," she began seriously, "I wanted to do something nice for him for saving our lives," Lauren said. "I've been thinking about it for a while, what if we give him an extra paid day off once a month to work on his artwork?" she asked.

Kate stared at Lauren for a moment, touched that she had thought of such an apt gift for her assistant.

"He would really appreciate that," Kate said, her eyebrows and mouth turned in incredulous appreciation, "That is really sweet Lauren," she added squeezing Lauren's hand before releasing it to finish her food.

Lauren blushed, picking up her fork and pushing the food around the plate. "I never properly thanked you either, for saving me from… unfortunate acts," Lauren said, unable to look up at Kate until she had spoken.

It was Kate's turn to blush, but she forced herself to look up at Lauren, "I would do it again," she said smiling.

* * *

Nine days after her surgery Kate was released from hospital. Lauren brought her home, playing nursemaid when she wasn't running Reed & Reed and sharing her bed at Kate's insistence.

Despite her work-mask the staff of Reed & Reed were gossiping, it seemed Lauren looked happier than she had been in a while. When she overheard someone remarking about her new persona Lauren's mouth crooked into a smile, chastising herself for feeling like such a teenager.

Kate recovered quickly, if only to get out of watching daytime television (or so she said). By the end of her recovery she was so bored she had actually completed not only all of her own paperwork, which Lauren had 'kindly' brought home, but also some of Lauren's as well.

And so eight weeks after the stabbing had occurred, Kate, still a bit sore, got up for work. She carefully showered and got dressed before heading out of her room to meet Lauren for breakfast.

Lauren was standing outside her room, waffle in one hand and smoothie in the other. "We're late," she said evenly, it was hardly unexpected. She handed Kate her waffle and turned to the door, Kate falling into step beside her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lauren asked before putting the car in gear.

Kate nodded.

As they entered the elevator at Reed & Reed Lauren grabbed Kate's hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling reassuringly. "You don't have to stay if you're not up for it," she said.

Kate nodded, pushing out her breath and bouncing on her toes before remembering with a grimace that the movement jogged her midsection. She stood still for the rest of the elevator ride.

The elevator dinged and they walked out, Kate dropping Lauren's hand as they exited, careful to maintain the trust they had built up.

Behind Leo's desk hung two banners, the first said 'Leo Week,' and the other said, 'Welcome Back Kate.' In front of Leo's office was a gathering off the staff, some of whom were wearing birthday hats while others had blowouts, Leo had both and blew his blowout loudly when he saw Kate. The rest followed suit.

"Leo week?" Kate said to Lauren as they ascended the stairs.

Lauren shrugged her shoulder, "I asked him what he wanted," she responded softly, "He asked for a month initially," she added, her lips curving up at the memory of that discussion.

Kate laughed before turning back to the throng now within hearing distance.

Kate thanked everyone, hugging some of the staff gingerly before getting to Leo and giving him a big hug so energetically it pulled at her wound and she backed away carefully, holding her midsection.

Lauren followed Kate through the throng, passing her and Leo and standing before Leo's desk, banging the stapler on his desk for attention.

The staff looked up at her and she cleared her throat.

"Some of you may think you have some insight into my personal life, may even think it is actually your business," she began as the celebratory atmosphere was sucked from the room and replaced with a lot of nervous glances.

"What is she doing?" Leo whispered to Kate.

Kate's brow furrowed, trying to read Lauren's intention.

"And while it is not any of your business, I'd rather have the truth out there," she said, her voice relaxing as she looked at Kate. "Kate and I have been dating for the past four months," she said simply.

Kate held her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Now I realise this may seem odd, it was odd for us too because I loved her father, the founder of this firm, very much," she admitted, "But I believe that he, wherever he is, is happy for us," she said, wiping the tear at the corner of her eye demurely and forcing the rest of them away.

She cleared her throat again, "Now other firms might use this to insinuate that we are not strong as we might be but make no mistake, while Kate and I have had our differences and still won't agree on every occasion..."

"You've got that right," Kate remarked loudly with a smirk. A few people chuckled.

Lauren raised her eyebrows at Kate in chastisement before continuing, "…we are now stronger than before, and with the help of Ben and the hard work of each and every one of you we will make Reed & Reed a force to be reckoned with," Lauren concluded.

"And if you separate?" a voice asked from the back, it was Mitchell.

Kate moved from Leo's side and stood beside Lauren.

"Nothing can erase the understanding we have now, so I might not agree with Lauren..." Kate said glancing at Lauren in belated apology for cutting her off, Lauren gestured for her to continue, "…but I understand her and it will make us as a company stronger no matter what happens to us as a couple," Kate finished.

"Now stop being so nosy and get back to work," Lauren said shooing them away from Leo's desk.

Kate leaned sideways toward Lauren, "Mrs Reed can I see you in my office?" she asked evenly.

Lauren nodded, concern painting her face as she followed Kate. Kate pulled the blind part of the way, leaving it open wide enough to allay any suspicions.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you first," Lauren apologized, looking up to see a smile painted across Kate's face.

"So we're dating are we?" Kate asked, her grin widening.

Lauren blushed, repeatedly starting a sentence she couldn't formulate.

Kate, enjoying the sight, took Lauren's hands in hers.

"I figured..," Lauren finally lamely got out.

Kate smiled again, running her thumb over Lauren's knuckles. She nodded, "Thanks for lying about the timeframe," She said.

Lauren nodded with a smile, her eyes on Kate's lips as she reached up her hand to pull Kate into a kiss. Their lips met for moments too long to be considered chaste.

Most of the staff was outside the window nonchalantly watching them but Lauren didn't care.

As their lips parted Kate again thanked her father for bringing Lauren into her life. It had taken her long enough to appreciate but they had the rest of their lives…


End file.
